


Daddy's Messy Boy

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ageplay, Ahegao, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fisting, Keith is 24 and Shiro is 31 but they do these sessions, Light breathplay, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, RIP keith's hole, Squirting, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's okay he likes it though, playful banter, post session discussion, shiro is hung like a fuckin horse, shiro's uncut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: When Keith has a bad day at work, he seeks out a special kind of attention from his boyfriend Shiro.Birthday fic forReyna(Daddy Dom/little boy, Keith is 24 and Shiro is 31).





	Daddy's Messy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REYNA! You asked for Daddy Dom Shiro and trans little boy Keith making the ahegao face, and I (hopefully) delivered, with some extra kinks I thought you'd enjoy! 
> 
> Keith is 24 and Shiro is 31. They do not engage in these kinds of sessions because they are attracted to minors.
> 
> Keith has been on T for three months. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro wakes to the sensation of his bed dipping, a warm, lithe body crawling over him and sitting on his thighs. He can’t help but smile fondly as his vision swims into focus. “What’s up, Keith?”

The young man pouts, clutching a black stuffed lion to his chest. “I’m bored, Daddy.”

Shiro immediately knows what Keith wants, and tries not to visibly react to it. “Aw, baby. Is Mister Lion not playing with you?”

“No,” Keith shakes his head with a huff. “I’m hungry, too.”

“Sweetheart, you just had a snack before nap time, remember?” Shiro places his hand on Keith’s thigh, his palm itching to caress the soft, warm skin there. Keith’s brows furrow together, wiggling on top of Shiro just slightly.

“... I’m cold,” he announces, lifting the covers back from Shiro’s torso, the blankets falling onto his lap as Shiro catches Keith’s gaze wandering down his shirtless chest. Shiro resists the urge to flex, instead trailing his fingers across the hair on his stomach, feigning scratching instead.

“You are, baby?” Keith nods, watching as Shiro lays his hand flat on his chest. “Then why don’t you come under the covers with Daddy?”

Keith pauses for a moment, his lips parted slightly, then he shakes his head. “Because then I’d be _too_ warm, Daddy!” he declares.

“I see. We wouldn’t want that, now would we sweetheart?” Shiro murmurs before patting his chest. “Do you want to lay down, at least? Daddy would love to cuddle and hear about your day.”

Keith pauses again to consider, and Shiro is pleased when Keith lays down on top of him, a happy sigh leaving those plush lips as Keith nuzzles his head up under Shiro’s chin. Shiro licks his lips, letting his hand curl in Keith’s soft hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

“Sweet boy,” Shiro murmurs, pulling Keith’s blankey over them to cocoon them in warmth. Keith squirms atop him again, and Shiro arches a curious eyebrow. “Too warm?” Keith nods again, and Shiro moves his hand to feel Keith’s forehead. “Do you not feel good, baby?” Keith closes his eyes and hides his face in Shiro’s chest, nodding his head. “What hurts, sweetheart?” When Keith only answers with a whimper, Shiro runs his hand through Keith’s hair. “Is it your head?” Keith shakes his head, and Shiro moves his hand to rub Keith’s back. “Is it your tummy?”

Keith pauses, then starts squirming again when he looks up at Shiro. “I don’t know… it feels funny, Daddy…”

“What does, baby? Can you show me where?” Shiro asks, offering his hand for Keith to point with. Keith nods, grabbing Shiro’s hand and bringing it to the warm skin of his stomach, sliding his palm lower over his spaceship undies, and Shiro feels something ignite in his lower belly when Keith says “down here, Daddy.”

“Here?” Shiro asks, cupping the warmth in between Keith’s legs, watching his lips quiver at the touch. “Your big boy parts? Where you go potty?”

Keith’s cheeks are turning a lovely shade of pink, and Shiro can detect the desire to squirm from the tremors of Keith’s thighs around his hand. “Yeah…”

“Oh, poor baby. It’s okay, Daddy will help you feel better, sweetheart.”

“You will, Daddy?” Keith asks, a light shining in his eyes. Shiro nods, rubbing his thumb over the front of Keith’s underwear.

“Yes, baby. I think you’ll feel better if we take your clothes off,” he says, tugging at Keith’s underwear.

“Are you going to take your clothes off too, Daddy?” Keith asks, his hand tugging at the hem of Shiro’s boxer briefs poking out from underneath his thighs and the covers. Shiro answers him by sitting up, placing his hand on Keith’s hip.

“I can if you want me to, baby. I may be able to make you feel even better that way.”

Keith giggles as Shiro eases him back down against the bed, hovering over the lithe figure. “Is Daddy gonna be my doctor?”

“I do have medicine that could help you feel good,” Shiro murmurs as he reaches for the hem of Keith’s red hippo t-shirt - but Keith grabs Shiro’s wrist with a protesting shake of his head.

“No, Daddy!”

Shiro arches an eyebrow, wondering if this has anything to do with why Keith started this session. “No?”

Keith nods. “If you take my shirt off, I’ll be too cold!”

“Oh, I see. We can’t have that, now can we baby?” Shiro says, sliding his fingers under the hem of Keith’s rocket undies. “So you just want your big boy undies off, then?”

Keith nods enthusiastically, lifting his hips up with a giggle. “I’ll help you, Daddy!”

“My sweet boy,” Shiro coos, watching Keith bite his bottom lip as Shiro’s gaze falls to the beautiful sight between Keith’s legs. His dick is swollen and shiny with precum, and Shiro bites back a groan at the thought of Keith preparing himself for him. Shiro notices that the bottom of Keith’s underwear is shiny from his slick as he drops them to the floor, reaching into his bedside table for some lubricant for Keith. The young man’s eyes are trained on the growing bulge in Shiro’s boxer briefs, and Shiro smirks at him. “Do you want to suck on Daddy’s lollipop, baby?”

Keith nods again, and Shiro rolls onto his back, patting at his crotch. “Sit up, baby. Doctor Daddy will take a look at your big boy parts while you enjoy your lollipop.”

Keith scrambles to sit up near Shiro’s face, eagerly wiggling with excitement as Shiro lifts his hips up, helping the older man discard his boxer briefs. Keith bites his bottom lip as he reaches out to touch Shiro’s cock, thick and heavy and slowly hardening between his muscular thighs. Shiro lets out a pleased hum, spreading Keith’s pert cheeks to look at his glistening dick and inviting hole. He presses his face into it, inhaling Keith’s scent deeply and feeling the heat pulse around his nose and lips, and swipes his tongue out for a taste. Keith whines above him, struggling to lift Shiro’s endowed organ up to his lips, nuzzling and kissing the base instead. “Do I… taste good, Daddy?” Keith asks with a pleased sigh.

“Excellent, baby,” Shiro breathes, squeezing some of the lubricant on his fingers and tracing the outline of Keith’s hole, coming to stroke his dick with his index finger. Keith quivers above him, sliding his hand down to cup Shiro’s heavy balls as his other hand plays with the foreskin. “Let me take a look inside you to see what’s making you feel bad.” With another helping of lube, Shiro eases the tip of a finger into Keith, the greedy hole immediately clamping down on the digit. Shiro grunts, watching Keith suck his finger in as he starts massaging the man’s inner walls.

“Tell me where, baby,” Shiro murmurs, searching for that magic spot inside Keith. The young man has lifted Shiro’s cock, stroking it with one hand as he begins mouthing at the crown, kitten licking the beads of precum from the slit. He moans around Shiro’s cock when Shiro eases a second finger in, watching greedily as he scissors his fingers slowly.

“Your little boy hole is so greedy, baby,” Shiro purrs, rubbing his fingers in slow circular motions up Keith’s walls. Keith whines around Shiro’s cock, responding by easing himself down until the head hits the back of his throat.

“Fuck… your mouth is greedy, too,” Shiro grunts, easing a third finger into Keith. He wonders how hard he can make Keith cum, how many fingers he can fit in him. Keith seems to read his mind, because he wriggles his hips down on Shiro’s finger as Shiro lets his thumb rub Keith’s dick.

“D-Daddy, more, please, I’ve been a good boy…”

“Fuck, you certainly have been, baby…” Shiro’s cock twitches when his pinky plays with Keith’s opening, eagerly remembering the last time they had pushed past their usual boundaries, had attempted this- Shiro is hoping for the same outcome as that last time. Keith’s hole is making the sloppiest noises now, glistening with his own slick and the generous amount of lubricant Shiro has been coating his fingers with. Shiro knows if he pulled all his fingers out now, Keith’s hole would be gaping at him. The thought makes him want to plunge his cock into his boy, ravage him like a wild beast until Keith is so bruised down there he can’t walk tomorrow, relying on Shiro to kiss it all better.

Apparently Shiro’s been so carried away by his imagination that he didn’t even notice he was wriggling his thumb in Keith- but Keith seems more than eager, arching back and digging his nails into Shiro’s thighs, sobbing into Shiro’s groin. “Daddydaddy yes _please_ -”

Shiro knows he’s abusing that spot inside Keith now, and when he wraps his lips around Keith’s cock, that does it for the younger man. Keith wails as he squirts all over Shiro’s face and into his mouth, riding the orgasm out on Shiro’s fist and tongue, his hole spasming so violently Shiro briefly wonders if his fingers will break. Shiro eagerly laps it all up, petting Keith’s thigh when the younger man has finally calmed down.

“Baby, I think I know what’s wrong. Doctor Daddy has to give you his special shot.”

“Mhmm,” is all Keith can manage, and when Shiro rolls him onto his back and adjusts himself to face him, the young man has a blissed out smile on his face, eyelids fluttering and spit slick lips parted, cheeks red and chest slowly rising and falling. “Daddy…” Keith’s hands slowly pull apart his hole. “Please… my little boy hole feels so empty without your cock, Daddy…”

“That’s a naughty word, baby,” Shiro grins, lathering himself up with lube and positioning himself for an easy slide in. He gyrates his hips the deeper he goes, knowing Keith loves it when he makes contact with his cervix, and he swears he can feel Keith spasm around him again.

“But I’m a good boy-y,” Keith mewls, and Shiro silences him with a hungry kiss, his hand grabbing the hem of Keith’s shirt.

“Can I, baby?” he rasps, and this time Keith nods eagerly, moaning when Shiro all but yanks his shirt off and bites a nipple. “ _Daddy_ -”

Fuck, does Keith feel good. Shiro reaches his hand down to stroke Keith’s cock, the other one slowly wrapping around Keith’s throat as he all but fucks him into the bed. Keith’s limbs are wrapped around Shiro like a vice, spasming every few seconds as Shiro rams into that special spot. Keith’s moans are cut off each time Shiro slams into him, but he tries to warn Shiro of his impending climax- “Da-addy, I- I f-feel like I g-gotta p-potty-”

“Oh, fuck, baby, piss if you have to,” Shiro growls, pressing his hand down on Keith’s lower belly, where he can feel himself protruding through the skin. Keith mewls, and the next thing Shiro feels is warm liquid trickling down the front of his thighs, the scent of urine added to the air. Shiro groans, feeling himself coming very close to his limits. “Baby, do you want Daddy to give you his medicine?”

“Cum inside me Daddy pleasepleaseplease _pleas_ -”

Shiro cums with a snarl, driving in so hard he’s sure he’s bruised Keith, feeling Keith’s drool leak into his hair as he completely covers the younger man as he delivers the final thrusts. When he catches his breath, he looks up to see Keith’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, his spreadeagle limbs still twitching. Shiro pulls out to inspect the damage, a thick glob of his seed pulsing out of Keith’s bruised and abused hole. Feeling very pleased, he gently gathers Keith in his arms and rolls on his back to the clean side of the bed, letting Keith catch his breath as he covers them with a discarded blanket.

“How do you feel, Keith?” Shiro asks, gently carding his fingers through soft black hair. Keith sighs, nuzzling under Shiro’s chin.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow, you ass.”

“Oh good, mission accomplished.” Shiro grins when Keith gives him a playful middle finger, kissing his nose. “Wanna talk about what brought this on?”

Keith scowls, “it was just… a bad body image day. Thank you for doing this.”

Shiro’s expression falls, tilting Keith’s chin up for a slow kiss. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m glad I could help.”

Keith’s eyes shine with the threat of tears for a second, but he kisses Shiro back earnestly before they can escape. “God, I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you more, Keith.”


End file.
